


In the Back of Your Mind

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Possession, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: ...Stiles had hoped that Scott was right... had prayed that the Nogitsune was gone...
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	In the Back of Your Mind

Stiles stared in the mirror that night. Void was gone and he was finally free of the whispering darkness within. Or at least that’s what Scott believed. Stiles himself could still feel the desire… the _need_ for the blood under his hands. “What’s wrong with me?” he stared at his reflection, noting the new coldness within his whiskey eyes, and the sharpness to once youthfully soft flesh. He shuddered, before baring his teeth at the reflection and grimacing in resignation at the sight of canines lengthened beyond what they had been before this mess started. “I didn’t win. Did I?”

A soft laugh echoed through his mind, before a warmth spread through him, causing him to shudder and almost collapse onto the sink, as a purring voice whispered through his mind, _‘Oh you did win little Kitsune. You just didn’t destroy me. Not entirely.’_

Stiles sobbed, gripping the porcelain before him, “What have you _done_ to me?”

 _‘Set you free Dārin. Set you free.’_ Before Stiles’ eyes, his left eye began to darken independently of the other, _‘I’ll be here for you as the…_ changes _proceed.’_

“Of _course you will._ FUCK.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOOGLE TRANSLATE  
> Dārin - Darling (Japanese)
> 
> At least, I hope that's what it means *winces*


End file.
